Dum Spiro Spero
by JrBenson
Summary: While I breath I hope


_Tia/Tio_: Aunt/Uncle

Hernando & Luisa Montoya: Renee Montoya's parents.

Manny Montoya: Renee's younger brother

If anyone has ever played or heard of Dues Ex: Human Revolution, Magic the Gathering or read any DC comics, then you will see a few familiar names. (Avacyn) Seraph is based on one of my DCUO (PS3) characters I play.

_Avacyn_ is an archangel and gives humanity faith to fight for survival. This is what Seraph will call herself…eventually…just keep reading…

* * *

**Captured**

_**Metropolis**_

_**7 months ago**_

"Make a wish Honey Bear!" Seraph's father hollered playfully. The newly 19 year old girl groaned as her father zoomed in with his video camera. Seraph's friends and family all laughed.

"_Daaaad!_ Come on! Turn that off!" Ser, tried to cover the camera with the palm of her hands but her father just batted them out of the way.

"Hey, this is as close as I'm gonna get to your Quinceañera. So let this old woman live her dream a little!" Seraph's mom said as their father panned the camera her way. Uncle Hernando and Aunt Luisa stood close by, as they snapped pictures.

"Ugh! God…fine!" Seraph relented and blew all nineteen candles. Everyone whooped and hollered as they started to sing 'happy birthday' both in Spanish and English. Seraph's cheeks turned a bright red as she rolled her eyes.

**DCUOxDCUO**

Seraph waved a hand to ward off the pesky mosquito's that kept flying in her face.

"Ugh! Stupid bugs! Screw off!" Again, the young girl swiped away the bugs. She then ran after the soccer ball that was coming her way. Her friends were laughing and hollering at each other, enjoying the beautiful day.

After long minutes on the field, Seraph slowly made her way to the picnic table and grabbed a bottle of water. She was out of breath as she sat down in the shade and watched the others play. Her father collapsed next to her, out of breath and red faced from running.

"You seem awfully quiet, Honey Bear," he said softly. Ser just shrugged her shoulders. She continued to watch the game. Her father sighed. He knew what was bugging his daughter and he wished he could help.

"You know, if she really wanted to be here, she would be. She knows when your birthday is…," Mr. Montoya started but stopped when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"_Right_ dad. Like Renee has a choice. Tia will never allow it, you know that," the teen said bitterly. When she was young, her older cousin Renee had been her entire world. The two would go out to the park and play cops and robbers all day long. They did everything together.

Then when Seraph was nine years old, Renee had stopped coming around. It seemed like she had vanished into thin air. Ser never understood what happened – her parents would always say, _'you'll understand when you get older'._

When she found out a few years ago _why_ Renee disappeared, it all had made sense and at the same time it didn't. Seraph was upset and hurt that Tia Luisa and Tio Hernando would do such a thing.

Seraph's father just sighed. "I know _mija_," he said gently. He slid his arm around his daughter's shoulders and squeezed.

Just as Seraph was about to say something, she felt a sharp sting on the back of her neck. Her hand quickly went to her neck as she slapped away the offensive bug.

"OW! Stupid mosquito! Ugh!" Ser pulled her hand away as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Hey, you ok?" Her farther asked. He watched his daughter pale slightly after getting bitten. Nodding and waving him off, she just smiled tiredly.

"I'm ok papa. To much fun," she said with a smile. Her father didn't really believe her but let it go for now.

The two continued to watch the game.

Little did they know that Seraph's life was about to change…

**DCUOxDCUO**

_**Metropolis **_

_**Sarif Industries**_

_**8 months later**_

"And another thing, I really want to thank the interns for their dedication through this whole process. I do appreciate all the work you've all been doing. No small task is ever over looked. Thank you," David Sarif said to his staff.

Everyone clapped and nodded and were all smiles. Seraph couldn't believe that she was actually here. It had been a long process but the pay off was worth it. She had finally gotten the internship 5 months ago and quickly worked through the ranks with her strong work ethic. Soon she was assisting David Sarif's personal assistant, Helen.

She was proud of all that she had accomplished. From a rough neighbourhood in Gotham City to Sarif Industries in Metropolis, it was truly a blessing.

As the crowd soon dispersed into their offices and labs, Seraph hung back for a minute looking for Helen but remembered that the woman was on vacation. David Sarif saw the young girl and motioned for her to come over.

As she got closer, Seraph noticed that David was speaking to one of the other top researchers. Once she was close enough David turned to Seraph and smiled gently.

"Seraph, I'd like you to meet Megan Reed – our top researcher in augmentation enhancements. Megan, this here is the genius that helped me recover some of that lost data on my computer," David said as he motioned to each of the women. Megan smiled gently and shook Seraph's hand.

Seraph blushed at the praise.

"Oh…I didn't really do anything. I just unlocked the folder the information was in…," Seraph mumbled with a shrug. Megan smiled.

"David's notorious for being a little inept when it comes to computers," Megan said with a soft laugh.

"Hey! I only have trouble with my DVD player…it won't stop flashing 12:00," David said with a grin. They all laughed.

"This coming from the man with state of the art augmentations," Megan retorted dryly. David just waved off the comment with a smile.

"Megan, I'd like you to work with Seraph on a few of those projects you mentioned," David said once the laughter died down. Megan looked a little concerned.

"Um…David, is that a good idea?" Megan threw an apologetic smile at Seraph who shrugged and nodded. "She's just an intern…"

"I know, but I can see something in her. Give her a try," David replied. Megan sighed but agreed.

"Um…Mr. Sarif," Seraph spoke up awkwardly. David turned and waited.

"What about you, sir? Helen's still on vacation and-"

David waved off the concern with a smile.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. I'll be on vacation in a few days anyways." He patted Seraph on the shoulder and gave her a gentle smile.

"Make the best of the information Megan will give you. I know you can do it."

Seraph beamed. "I'll try."

"Now if you'll excuse me Megan, I will just need to borrow your _assistant_ for the time being," David said with a laugh. Megan nodded.

"Sure, David." Then turning to Seraph said, "I'll see you later. In the mean time, I'll get security to change your security level so you can come and go through the labs down stairs."

Megan turned to leave and before she got to the door, she turned around.

"Oh and David, don't forget to take a look at that…information I gave you." Megan quickly glanced at Seraph the back to David.

David nodded and watched her go. Turning once more to Seraph, David grinned at his soon to be ex-assistant.

"So…let's get some work done."

**DCUOxDCUO**

Several weeks had past since that last encounter. Dr. Reed had Seraph working closely with the other researchers on various augmentation projects. One in particular caught Seraph's eye.

"Well, in the past, the particular augmented limb would be useless. I mean, what's the point of having an artificial limb if you can't feel anything?" Hank Coleman explained. Seraph looked at the artificial arm and examined it closely.

"And the fibre optics?" Seraph asked as she looked back up at Hank. The researcher grinned.

"The optics are so small - microscopically small in fact – and surgery will be cut down by half. Scaring is virtually…well, nil!" Hank practically was humming as he continued with the scientific jargon.

Seraph just laughed at the sight of a 40 year old man looking like a kid at Christmas time.

"The fibre optics infuse themselves, naturally of course, to the nerve endings, tissues and muscles that with the correct physical therapy and medication, the individual can continue with their regular life. Not disruptions," Hank babbled on.

"The sensors in the limb itself send information through the fibre optics to the brain just the same way our 'natural' limbs would. The only thing down side is that we haven't been able to replicate 'skin'. So for those augmented…well, they'll have to live with this," Hank finished as he jerked his head to the prosthetic.

Seraph nodded. They had been working on this project well before Seraph had interned at Sarif Industries. Megan's research team was supposed to head to Washington to speak at some high level function regarding their findings. Everyone was on edge to say the least.

"What about meta-humans and stuff? This compatible with their genetic makeup?" Hank was impressed with Seraph by the second day she had started in the labs. The kid knew her stuff. Hank took his glasses off and gave them a wipe before slipping them on. He shrugged.

"Well, that's a little more complicated." Hank looked slightly disappointed while he answered. "For some reason we can't stabilize the fibre optics fast enough in Meta's like we can in humans. Take the Flash for example, his metabolism, genetic makeup…he can all heal at an alarming rate–"

Just then Megan Reed came rushing in. She smiled for a second and looked at Seraph.

"Sorry to interrupt but David would like to speak with the both of us. Fill me in on what's been done." And with that Megan turned on her heel and quickly left the lab. Seraph looked over at Hank and shrugged.

Hank just waved her off with a smile. Seraph caught up with Megan as she was about to board the elevator up to David's office.

"Sorry about that, but David just sent out a memo for us. So…update me," Megan said with an apologetic grin. Seraph smiled gently and proceeded to explain all that Hank had told her.

"Do you know what the meeting's about?" Seraph asked anxiously. She watched as Megan's grin turned sour.

"Lex Corp.," Megan growled.

"What do they want now?" Seraph knew about the feud between Lex Corp. and Sarif Industries. David Sarif had a long standing friendship with the superhero community for years. Lex Corp. would often muscle in on the various projects Sarif Industries were involved in. But for some reason, Lex Luther really wanted _this_ one.

Megan just shook her head and shrugged.

"My guess, the Icarus Project we're working on," Megan replied as she stepped off the elevator. Both women quickly hurried into David's office.

There were already a handful of people in David's office. David was yelling at the image of Lex Luther.

"…there is no way in any _hell_ I'm handing over my project to you! Especially you!" David jabbed his finger at big screen.

Lex raised an eyebrow. He was surrounded by his lawyers.

"May I remind you _David_, that I own Metropolis…"

"You own the city! Not the people Lex! There is a big difference." David shot back. He stood tall, his hands on his waist as he glared at the image before him.

Seraph watched as Lex took a deep calming breath.

"I was hoping to do this civilly but you leave me no choice. My lawyers will contact you shortly." And with that Lex Luther ended the call. David rubbed the side of his face and mumbled under his breath.

Megan raised an eyebrow as she gave David a smirk.

"Think that's appropriate for young ears?" Megan said as she jerked her head towards Seraph. David froze, started for a moment before he caught the meaning. He broke into a huge smile.

"Sorry," David chuckled.

"Parasite?" Megan asked bluntly. That is what most of the employee's called Lex Luthor. David grunted in acknowledgement.

"So…progress report on the Icarus Project, please," David asked as he sat at the edge of his desk. Out of habit, he picked up a signed baseball and begun to toss it from one hand to the other.

"I think I'll let my _assistant_ fill you in," Megan said with a gentle smile. Seraph felt her cheeks burn but David just smiled and waited.

Clearing her throat Seraph went over what Hank had showed her. By the time she was finished, David looked very impressed.

"So everything is ready to go?" David asked. Both women nodded. The other people in the room were busy taking notes and talking on their cell phones.

"I better hurry down to the helipad. Faridah is waiting," Megan said as the head of security came sauntering over.

"We better go. Everything is in place, sir," the man said gruffly. David nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, good. See you all in a few weeks. And good luck!" He called out as the research team headed for the elevators. All that were left was the IT guy, a hand full of researchers and David and Seraph.

"Ok, now that they've gone, let's get down to business. First thing, I'd like to discuss the-"

David was abruptly interrupted by a terrifying sound that seemed to come from all over the place.

"What the he-"

Just then the alarms sounded as several explosions could be heard from somewhere in the building. Everyone in the room began to panic and scream.

The building shook and the floors vibrated under their feet. Seraph looked around frantically.

"EVERYBODY! OUT! GO! GO! GO!" David shouted. He motioned for everyone to go as he grabbed Seraph and followed everyone else. He shoved Seraph in front of him as the floor and walls behind them begun to crumble.

"RUN DAMIT! RUN!" David ordered over the noise. Seraph did just that.

"END OF THE HALL; HEAD FOR THE EMERGANCY STAIRWELLS!" David instructed Seraph. The girl nodded and ran as fast as she could. The rumbling seemed to stop momentarily but that didn't stop the two of them.

"Hurry!" Seraph noticed that the halls were empty. The only people there were the dead bodies that littered the ground. She turned to David and asked where everyone was. David looked suspicious but they kept running.

"I don't know. Let's just keep heading for the stai-" David didn't finish what he was saying. The floors under him exploded. Seraph screamed as she was thrown back by the force. She landed with a sickening thud against the wall and slid down.

Seraph winced painfully and coughed. She tasted copper in her mouth – not a good sign. She gingerly got on all fours and crawled to where David once stood. She couldn't get to close because of all the heat and smoke from the explosion was preventing her from looking.

She called out for David hoping that he some how survived. After long minutes Seraph sat back in shock. She looked around and felt tears falling from her eyes. She got up slowly and limped her way down the halls.

"Get to the stairs…get to the stairs…," Seraph mumbled to herself. She turned into an unfamiliar corridor then another and another. She had no idea where she was. Seraph could feel herself becoming more and more disoriented and could feel her breathing becoming more laboured.

Seraph heard more terrified screams coming from down the hall. She quickly hid behind a large planter and watched in horrified shock as one of the researchers, who was at least 20 feet away, ran out but was easily caught by what looked like a…_robot_. The robot grabbed its victim by the head and it appeared to scan him. When it was obvious that he didn't have what they were looking for, the robot squeezed its hand and a distinct crushing sound could be heard.

Seraph covered her mouth with trembling hands as she watched the human crumple to the ground. The robot continued on its way not realizing anyone was nearby. Seraph waited for what seemed like an eternity and checked to make sure no other robot appeared before she darted down the hall way.

She tripped and landed on her hands and knees a few feet away from the fallen scientist. She swallowed hard when she saw the mangled face. With shaking hands Seraph searched him for anything.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…," Seraph whispered frantically. No phone, no wallet…no nothing. She looked around again and noticed that one of the security doors was jammed and didn't close all the way. She quickly scrambled to it and forcefully squeezed herself through the narrow opening.

She was now on the 5th floor of the building on the north side. Seraph knew that the emergency staircase was on the south west side of the building. Seraph coughed again, this time she spat up blood. She wrapped an arm around her midsection as she leaned against the wall. Shutting her eyes tight, Seraph inhaled deeply trying to calm herself.

Wiping her mouth, Seraph looked from left to right making sure it was all clear before sprinting down a corridor. When she heard what sounded like robotic voices a few feet away, she took a sharp left and practically slid under a desk and pulled as much debris over her as she could to cover up.

Seraph made herself as small as she could and lay there, unmoving. Just like her cousin taught her all those years ago…

"_Gotcha!" Renee laughed as she hauled her little cousin out from under the bed. She tossed Seraph into the air and caught her easily. _

_The little girl laughed as Renee carried her into the living room and playfully tossed her onto the couch. Seraph attempted to tickle her bigger cousin but instead ended up the one being on the receiving end. _

_After a moment the two settled down. _

"_You always find me!" Seraph proclaimed. Renee laughed._

"_That's because I heard you under the bed. Wanna know how to never get caught?" She waited until Seraph nodded. Smiling, Renee slid of the sofa and knelt in front of the little girl. Gently cradling Seraphs arms Renee locked her eyes on Seraphs._

"_If anything should ever happen; become as small as you can. And don't make a sound. No one will ever find you," Renee said seriously. She knew Seraph wouldn't really understand the true meaning behind the words but she hoped that one day when Seraph was older, she would remember them._

_Seraph looked up innocently and asked, "But how will __you__ find me?"_

_Renee looked down and smiled gently and lovingly brushed the hair from the girl's eyes. She gathered the tiny little girl in her arms and squeezed her tight. Seraph wrapped her tiny arms around Renee's neck and returned the squeeze._

"_I will __always__ find you mija."_

Seraph laid there, tears flowing down her face, her lips quivering. Seraph shut her eyes tight as she continued to hear screams through out the halls. She felt more then heard heavy foot steps around her. Seraph kept still as she waited for them to pass. It felt like years to Seraph but it was only seconds when the heavy footfalls finally left.

Carefully and quietly Seraph worked her way out from under the desk. She recognized the room she was in. It was another lab but it was in the east wing of the building. She was getting somewhat closer to her destination.

Seraph quickly surveyed her surroundings. Everything was destroyed: desks, computers, lights…everything.

She looked for a first aid kit but there was nothing. Seraph couldn't stand around too long - she had to keep moving if she wanted to survive. She moved quickly to the end of the lab and climbed the short staircase to the upper level.

She almost fell over the guard that was lying there. Seraph could hear the crackle of the guard's radio and grabbed it. Seraph searched the guard and decided to just take his belt all together. She undid his utility belt and strapped it on her. It held things she could use for later: a radio, mini first aid kit, gloves, cuffs, a retractable baton and most importantly a gun.

Seraph swallowed nervously. She'd never handled a gun before – Renee saw to it that she never went near one. But Seraph paid close attention to her cousin when Renee _showed_ her how to handle it the right way.

Seraph looked at the radio and tried to get a signal, changing channels every so often. When it looked like she was getting nothing, she heard a faint voice over the static. Seraph frantically tried the correct channel.

"Hello! Anyone there?!" Seraph waited.

"_Hello?! Who's this?" _Came the voice. Seraph covered her mouth from crying out and sank to her knees. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It's Seraph. Seraph Montoya," she said, her voice shaking.

"_Seraph! Jesus! Are you ok, honey?"_ Seraph recognized the voice immediately. Faridah Malik was like an older sister to Seraph – always looking out for her. She was also Sarif Industries top notch pilot.

"Yeah, it's me…I'm…I'm ok. What's happening?" Seraph asked nervously. She felt her hands tremble as she looked around cautiously. She smelt smoke and burning flesh all around her.

"_I don't know kiddo. One minute I'm waiting for Megan…wait! Are you alone?"_ Faridah asked frantically.

"Yeah," Seraph replied, her voice sounding small. "David was behind me but then the floor…it exploded and he was gone. Megan and Adam left a few minutes before…before everything happened." Again Seraph felt tears falling down her face. She wiped them away roughly.

There was a brief pause on the other end. Seraph waited a moment longer before she spoke.

"You still there?" The girl asked softly.

"_Sorry…yeah, I'm still here. Look, I'm not sure what's going on but…think you can make up to the helipad? I'm by the chopper. I'd come and get you but all the doors and emergency entrances are all locked tight. I can't get in."_

Seraph swallowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah…I…I can do it," Seraph said. Faridah could hear the fear in her voice.

"_You can do it sweetie. You made it this far. I'm no expert but try to find the air ducts – use those for getting around, ok? It'll keep you from harms way,"_ Faridah suggested. The pilot waited for a reply.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"_That a girl! Keep the radio with you. I'll try and see if I can get through the ducts from up here and meet you half way that sound good?"_ After receiving the reply, Faridah got to work undoing the vent covers and poked her head in. It was a long way down but she promised Seraph she'd meet up with her.

Heading back to the chopper, Faridah searched for some strong rope and tied it around a railing that was close by and then wrapped it around her waist. She took one last look at her surroundings. No longer was there a blue sky. It was replaced by one hell of an ugly ship.

Faridah climbed into the vent and slid her way down. It was the last time anyone would see her.

**DCUOxDCUO**

Seraph ran down the hall as fast as she could. She had done what Faridah had said and climbed through the air ducts but there was a portion that was blown away and there was too much of a gap to jump. Instead Seraph opted to climb out and search for the nearest air duct.

That proved to be a big mistake.

As Seraph turned a corner there were two large robots in the room with her. She tried to back out slowly but she bumped into something and it went crashing down to the floor. The robots turned and spotted Seraph.

"Oh nuts!" Seraph wasted no time and took off. She turned corners as much as possible and tried to put as much distance as she could between her and them. But just when Seraph thought she had them, she turned into one corner and stopped in her tracks.

There stood another robot but this time it looked like a large robotic spider. It was surrounded by 3 larger robots and 2 smaller ones. Seraph had the presence of mind to turn and get the hell outta there but she realized she was now boxed in. The two other robots that she had been running from now blocked her only way out.

Seraph was trapped, her back against the glass security window. Swallowing nervously, Seraph looked from one group to the other. They had begun speaking in their weird robotic way.

_Exobyte 34-9.1 confirmed. _

_Reclaim exobyte 34-9.1_

Seraph's eyes grew larger as she watched the two smaller robots coming forward. Grabbing the gun from its holster and pointing it at them, Seraph screamed at them to stop.

"STOP! STOP! I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

When that didn't stop them, she pulled the trigger. She pulled it again, and again, and again. She had emptied the clip and it didn't even put a dent in them.

"Oh fuck…"

One of the larger robots came from behind her and easily lifted her by the head. Seraph's eyes widened and she begun kicking her legs about as she swung her arms desperately trying to break free.

She felt tears falling down her cheeks. Seraph shut her eyes tight and began mumbling a prayer. She steeled herself for what was to come.

"_Seraph? Where are you? Ser!?"_

Seraph's radio came to life. The girl grabbed it quickly and with trembling fingers, hit the button to speak.

"Faridah! Help me!" Seraph screamed into the radio. The robot that held her took two steps forward and Seraph knew it wouldn't be long.

"_Shit! Seraph! Where are you? Sweetie, tell me where you are!"_

"Securi-" Seraph didn't have a chance to finish. The robot had begun to dig its 'fingers' into her skull causing the girl to scream. Seraph's fingers, out of their own accord, inadvertently squeezed the radio.

The robot squeezed once more before cocking its arm back and flung her through the think layers of security glass. Seraph hit the opposite wall and slunk to her knees. She was barley conscious and watched through blurred vision as the robot took several steps towards her…

**DCUOxDCUO**

Faridah heard the girl scream. The pilot bolted and headed for the security floor as fast as she could run.

"Seraph! Answer me! Sweetheart!" Faridah didn't get an answer. She ran faster then she had in her life.

Finally reaching the security floor, Faridah busted open one of the offices closest to her. She scanned the room and ripped open desk drawers. She cried out in relief as she grabbed the two EMP's from the desk.

"Why you would need these is beyond me," Faridah mumbled. Her head snapped up as she heard another scream then a loud crash. Running out of the room, Faridah rounded the corner and watched in horror as Seraph was thrown out of the security room. The girl slid down the wall and remained unmoving.

Faridah felt a surge of pure rage at the intruders. She took off down the hall towards them screaming.

"BASTARDS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

When she was close enough to them she charged the two EMP's and threw them with all her might. She quickly covered her eyes as the electrical shock took out the offending machines.

Her radio crackled.

"_Faridah! Did you find her?"_

Grabbing her radio as she feel to her knees Faridah checked for a pulse and answered the doctor.

"Yeah," her voice cracked as she spoke. "I got her. She's…oh god…I gotta pulse! She doesn't look to good doc!"

"_Give her to me! Hurry! Be for those things come back!"_

"10-4"

Faridah hooked the radio onto her belt and gently picked up the young girl. Looking down at the bloodied face and Faridah felt her face crumple as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie…what did they do to you?" Faridah said softly. Shaking her head Faridah stole a quick glance at the heap of junk lying there. Again she felt her anger rise then looked back down at the girl in her arms.

"We'll get those sons of bitches. I promise…we'll get them…" Faridah growled.

Turning on her heel, Faridah walked as fast as she could down to the group that she had found.

**DCUOxDCUO**

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

_She's flat lining!_

_Oh god! There's so much blood!_

…_**almost there sweetie…**_

_AHHHHHH!_

_Doctor! She's awake!_

_Jesus Christ! Put her back under! Hurry!_

…_**hang on sweetie! **_

_I need more light!_

_AHHHHHHHH!_

_Oh my god! What's going on! What's happening to her!_

_Shit! The transplant…it isn't working!_

_Stop! Everyone stop!_

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

_What the hell are those?_

…_**sweetheart? Can you hear me?**_

_Are those…oh dear god! _

_The augmentations…they aren't compatible with exobytes! _

_Get them out of her!_

_We're losing her!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeepppp….._

**DCUOxDCUO**

Snapping her eyes wide open, Seraph laid there trying to slow her heart down. She noticed she was lying on a bunch of crates that were covered with padding and sheets. She felt sweat falling down her forehead and tried to lift an arm up to wipe it away.

Seraph felt a thousand knives go through her arm. Shutting her eyes tight to ward off the feeling of nausea, Seraph inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes, she found a familiar face staring down at her.

"Hey…you're awake." Faridah smiled softly and gently wiped the sweat from Seraph's face. "How you feeling?" She asked. Seraph tried answering but found her voice was no use. Faridah smiled once more and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's alright. All that matters is that you're awake." Faridah looked up and nodded and motioned for someone to come over. She moved to the side to let the doctor through.

"This is a good sign," the doctor said as he begun his post-op examination. Seraph tried speaking again but her throat was too dry to accomplish that. Faridah quickly supplied her with a make shift cup with water. After helping Seraph with the drink, Faridah waited patiently for the doctor to finish and leave.

"Well, everything looks good so far. You're not feeling any nausea or any pain?" The doctor asked. Seraph took a moment to answer.

"No." Seraph cleared her throat and tried again. "No. I'm ok." The doctor smiled briefly before he turned on his heel and left. Seraph wasn't sure what exactly happened and looked to Faridah for answers. The older woman just clasped her hands behind her back and gave Seraph a sheepish smile.

"Everybody is on edge after what happened."

Nodding, Seraph relaxed for a moment before she realized what Faridah had just said. Raising her head as far as she could, Seraph glanced at her friend. As if reading her mind Faridah nodded.

"Yeah, I found some of the lab rats on the level above where I found you. Luckily for you one of them was a doctor."

"So…how long was I out for?" Seraph asked her voice still very raspy. She watched as Faridah bit her lower lip looking very worried.

"A few days. We've been holed up in one of the docking bays. We're just below the helipad. Just waiting for the right time to move you. You had me scared for a second. Doc said he almost lost you a few times…shaved off a few years of my life by the way," Faridah said with tired grin.

Seraph thought for a moment.

"He lost me? What…what happened to me?" The girl asked. Something about the way Faridah was trying to avoid eye contact with her made Seraph nervous. "Faridah?" Closing her eyes and sighing loudly, Faridah pulled up a crate and sat on top of it.

"You really don't remember, do you?" She asked softly. Seraph shook her head and Faridah sighed again.

"Ok…so…what exactly do you remember?"

Seraph shut her eyes and thought back.

"I remember running down the security hall and I got trapped. After that, everything kinda get's blurry. I keep seeing flashes too…I'm on an operating table, that big operating light…I hear voices and for a second, I felt this unbelievable pain…after that I woke up here," Seraph said slowly.

Faridah looked down at her hands then looked back up. She had tears in her eyes.

"I got lucky – I fell through one of the vents and into one of the labs and found these guys. I went looking for you…Ser…those things…they…I'd just gotten to the security floor. I saw them toss you around like you were trash." Faridah broke off as her voice hitched and she quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat. "I found a couple of EMP's and I tossed it at them and got you out of there fast.

"Not before I saw…oh god…I've never seen so much blood…they tossed you through the security glass! Seraph…those glass panes are built to with stand hand grenades and they tossed you through that like it was wet toilet paper!" Faridah covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

Seraph reached out to comfort her friend when she noticed her hand.

"What the…" Faridah looked up and stood slowly.

"Seraph, you were almost dead. The doctor had to do something…you were gonna die. But something happened…I heard him saying something about exoby-" But before Faridah could finish, there was a large boom and the room shook.

"Stay here!" Faridah grabbed a gun from somewhere and took off barking out orders. Seraph called out to her but it was useless. Seraph felt a panic attack coming.

Just then one of those robots materialized a few feet away from her. Seraph felt her entire body begin to tremble in fear. Faridah saw it and ran towards them shooting as she went.

Faridah didn't get far as a robot zapped her and she fell to the floor. Seraph screamed. The other researchers had been disposed of in a similar fashion. The only person kept alive was Seraph.

Within seconds Seraph was surrounded. She cried. She had never been more terrified then at this very moment.

Seraph felt a warm light surround her as she was being transported.

Then there was complete darkness.


End file.
